


Looking On The Other Side

by Kawaii_Chibi_InuDemon



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Physical Abuse, Romance, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:14:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 19,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27417844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaii_Chibi_InuDemon/pseuds/Kawaii_Chibi_InuDemon
Summary: What starts off an awful with a date that is a prick leads to Sam being thrust forward in time to a place that looks like Dark Dan's dream as the land of the living has but three lone survivors...Two of which are on the right side while the other one is the real cause of the future that she finds herself in. Danny from the future is missing, the one in the past is trying to find his Sam while the Goth from the Future and Past are looking for the missing Danny from the future... It's a mess of epic proportions and with a powerful ghost holding onto the one person that doesn't know what's going on!!
Relationships: Danny Fenton/Sam Manson, Jazz Fenton/Tucker Foley





	1. Chapter 1

Sam sat across from her dinner companion, her smile as false as his gleaming white teeth as he smiled a big fake smile at her. The silence could be considered thick since the pair had nothing in common, their parents just ran in the same circles and they had once gone to the same daycare. For the Goth the blond haired, blue eyed male was repulsive. His color wasn't her only issue, but he was a freaking animal. She watched him check out another woman that walked by. Not that it mattered to her, but she did have her pride so pulling out a phone, her black tipped fingers working the screen as she scrolled down.

"I know we hate each other, but have some fucking manners," the raven haired woman spat. She had dealt with this most of her life, her only friends part of the male gender and they seemed to have the same issue as her dinner date. He turned from his lustful once over, his blue eyes narrowing at her. She could see it in those eyes. He was pissed, but she was more so. She could have been hanging with her two friends right now, but because of an agreement around the time of Freakshow, she was stuck. "I could care less that you want to fuck her, but you look like that cartoon wolf with your tongue sticking out like that." His eyes narrowed further, his blond brows coming down over them.

She could feel the anger coming off of him in waves, but she was sick and tired of the male race and their lack of respect for her as a woman. She was a female after all! She didn't want their attention, but it sucked that whenever she was in the room and was promptly ignored. Sighing she grabbed the glass before her, the condensation on the outside of the glass showing how cold the water was that shifted inside the clear container. Taking a sip she grimaced. It had already gotten warm, no longer ice cold. Hailing a passing waiter she informed the taller male that she was ready for the check.

Her companion raised a brow at her actions since they had yet to eat. Sam smoothed out her short black dress as she stood. "What's your problem?" She said nothing as she continued to scroll through her phone. "Oh, I see, you're a prissy little bitch who needs some affection." He leaned back, his white tailored shirt tight against his skinny form. He had no muscle mass and a whole lot of anorexia going on. She was sure he wasn't but he was so skinny she was sure she could break him in half. He smirked at her, his teeth shining brightly. "If you just needed sex then you should have said so." A black brow twitched, but Sam held it in. What happened next was unexpected, well, for her dinner companion.

Sam waited as the waiter came, took down some info from her and then stepped away as she laid the phone before the male at that table. He didn't even look at it, but as her mouth opened to reveal her next few words he did. Around them it grew quiet, most of the people in the restaurant had their phones out and were waiting for the drama to unfold. They knew the Goth and they knew that she wasn't the typical rich girl.

"Mr. Timothy Rodgers, I know of your sexual prowess, your STD's and that you suck in bed with the ladies," she stated loudly, her face serious. He wasn't looking so cool now though. His eyes were slits now, his face redder than a tomato. No one was sure if it was anger or embarrassment, but they waited as she continued. "Though I have heard that you know how to use your mouth, from men." Around them gasps mixed with giggles, and the girl that he had been eyeing shot him a look of disgust. "So, no, I don't need or want sex from you!" Throwing her napkin on the table she reached out, her phone soon in her hand as she walked for the door. Sam wasn't walking fast, her ears listening for anything around her. She had thought he would react. She had heard that he had a temper, but he was still back there in that chair.

Maybe she had put him in his place...She walked out past the main window, the large bay window the only one in the whole building. She walked one step further when the sound of an enraged male filled the air. Birds flew off and screams of fear were soon part of the fray. As she turned the bay window shattered, raining glass down upon her. She threw up her hands, her bare arms not much protection as a man jumped over her. She took a step back as fear filled her. Grasping the weapon at her side, something she carried for ghosts. It would have to work for a human today. The whip in her hand opened and glimmered with ecto-rays. She didn't have a chance to aim as he jumped on her. It was strange. She had only seen a ghost do that! He had no cuts!

"What the fuck?!" It seemed that the man pushing himself on her in the middle of a crowded street wasn't who she thought he was! Struggling she attempted to get out from under him.

"What did you think you are doing, bitch?!" His large hand wrapped around her slender neck. She had imagined that because he was pretty small that he would be easy to beat, but now she was eating her words. As his fingers tightened she realized with sick clarity that she was going to die today! The people on the streets just walked around them, as if they couldn't see what was happening. She wanted to scream, but her voice only squeaked out. She clawed at his arm and he seemed to find it so funny, but Sam was scared. She had been so sure her life would play out like she had imagined it. She thought she would find Mr. Right, have babies and do what she wanted. She thought there would be more and yet here she was about to die on the pavement.

With a strangled growl she began to fight, her knee coming up into contact with his crotch. He let out a groan of pain, his fingers loosening just enough for her to get a good gasp of air before letting out an ear piercing scream. She watched as suddenly the crowd around her began to look, her scream cut off by his fingers only moments later. It was strange the way they were acting, like they couldn't seem to really see her it was so strange... Her face grew red before changing again from the lack of oxygen, the man above her snatching at the top of her dress. It ripped easily exposing her to him. She wanted to cry, the burning feeling starting on her eyes as she got her wish. She could feel reality slipping away with every second her brain was without oxygen, her heart screaming with fear at going quiet...

As the world grew blurry Sam mouthed one thing... Four words into the silence around her.


	2. Chapter 2

A pair of white gloved hands grasped the man by the throat, his gloved fingers biting into the tan skin of his prey. The blond's eyes grew wide in shock at the strength he was yanked off the raven haired Goth.

"Get the fuck off of her!" a male voice growled, a strong threat making his voice even more harsh as Timothy was yanked off the prone female. When the blond failed to move fast enough the gloved fingers tightened, a scream ripping from the male's throat as his captor released him to face him toward his own green eyes. While the pair stared at each other the raven haired woman struggled to regain consciousness. When her amethyst eyes focused, still blurry, but focused enough to see who was holding her assaulter high above them. His green eyes flashed in warning and Sam felt relieved that they were on the same side because you didn't want to make that particular male mad. "If I ever see you," he hissed, his fingers tightening as the other man's face grew red like Sam's had been moments before, "near her again I will make you wish for Death." The look in his eyes was enough to convince the male dangling before him.

When the man nodded his understanding, well attempted to, Danny threw him away from him as people moved back. They had drawn a crowd of people, all concerned about the semi conscious woman on the ground. He moved quickly, taking her in his arms and heading for the skies. She groaned and was out again, her eyes closing slowly as she tried to continue watching him. Danny frowned in concern, but at her even breathing knew that she was fine. He just needed to get her to safety and at this point that meant home.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hours later found Sam awake, her head pounding and her mouth dry, but she was okay. She looked up at her black ceiling of her childhood room. Her mind had so many questions, but the biggest one was how had she let it get out of hand? It was a shocker since even though rich people could be just as temperamental they were less likely to take the approach he had... Well, that was all she had seen in life. With parents as wealthy as hers she had seen her fair share of wealthy people and knew that unlike normal people they never wanted their stuff on blast.

The second thing was how he had made them invisible? How had no one seen them? She closed her eyes as she replayed it all in her mind, all that had happened from the moment she had entered the restaurant.

"How are you feeling?" came a familiar voice. Sam's amethyst eyes flew open, the bright orbs coming into contact with Danny's ice blue ones. She could read the emotions in them. Concern. Worry. Love. She didn't know what to say as he moved to sit next to her, the mattress sinking with his added weight. She closed her eyes. "Sam, he didn't get what he wanted."

"Sure he did," she muttered. "You don't know what was happening before you came." Her eyes opened, shuttered from him. It was hard to do that when she cared so much about him, but she wasn't about to show the one person she cared about all the emotions that were drowning her inside.

"Tell me," he prompted. "I want to know what happened." She filled him in, her story cut and dry, just the bones and nothing juicy. She didn't tell him the words she had used, the way that she had broken the scum that had sat across from down and how she had humiliated him. Most of all she didn't tell him how she had felt doing it. It had felt great! She had been so quiet about her true feelings, well the ones that were personal. "So, he attacked you because you turned him down?" He looked at her, his gaze open and thoughtful. "I think there is more." She turned from him, not because she was ashamed of how she had handled the suitor, but more that she had failed to see any danger. A hand touched her arm and Danny said, "Sam, what happened?"

"I told you," she said, her tone growing annoyed.

"What is wrong then?" Sam couldn't restrain herself as she blurted out her reason for being so upset.

"I didn't see it coming!" she spat, her frustration giving her words a harsh sound. "I d-didn't know he would react so violently. I was so thrown off by his sudden burst of power and then he w-went invisible!" The halfa's brow rose in question and he opened his mouth, but she could see the disbelief in his eyes and knew what he was about to say. "Danny, people didn't stop to help even as he was practically raping me!" She was sitting up now, her anger stronger with the frustration she was feeling!

"Sam, I could see you," he whispered. Her eyes relaxed, shock flickering in them. "Even if I hadn't seen you the crowd screaming for assistance would have alerted me." Her cheeks turned red as she processed this. How much had really happened? She went back over it in her mind as Danny waited patiently. It had all happened! She was sure that she had watched people go by and not even blink at them.

"I don't under-rstand," she stuttered out as tears clogged her throat and stung her eyes. She looked down at her tattered clothing, her bra practically falling off, but it didn't register that she was exposing herself, no, all she could think of was that she had been practically raped in the middle of the street and her best friend was saying that she was wrong.

"Maybe he gave you a hallucinogen," he offered. That was the final straw as her eyes narrowed.

"How did he do this?!" she pointed to her clothing in anger. "How come no one laid a fucking hand on him?!" Her voice rose higher with each question that left her purple lips.

"I wish I could give you an answer," he said, his face turning red suddenly. He looked away from her. "Um, do you need me to get someone?" She looked down and this time she realized that she was sitting alone in her room with Danny, her half naked form on display. She went to cover it up when her words from earlier came back.

...she was sick and tired of the male race and their lack of respect for her as a woman. She was a female after all! She didn't want their attention, but it sucked that whenever she was in the room and was promptly ignored...

Her face flushed redder now, but not with embarrassment, but outright rage as she dropped the sheet she had begun to cover herself with. As the rage took over she asked a question she had never dreamed she would be asking her best friend.

"Am I that ugly?" She watched as he straightened, his spine stiffening. She didn't care. She was done with this lack of respect for her as a woman! She deserved to be adored! Danny didn't look at her, he didn't speak. "Why can't you even look at me?!"

"You're my friend," he stated, still not looking at her, but as she struggled to get up he turned.

"Whatever," she spat, her eyes flashing as she rushed away from him. He went to apologize, but all she did was raise her hand in silence. "Just shut up!" Now she was hurt and embarrassed. "It doesn't matter and I don't need anyone!" The halfa was torn. He wanted to follow her and yet he thought it best to leave it. His choice was made when she slammed the door to her personal bathroom. She knew he could just phase through it, but with how she was feeling at that moment he wasn't sure he wanted to chance losing his manhood.

"Fuck," he muttered under his breath as he looked to the closed door. He was so shocked that his friend had asked such a question, hell, he wondered where the fuck it had come from. Now that question was running through his mind. It provoked him to think of more, of things he had never dwelled on because they caused him so many issues. He had always thought of his friend in many ways, but he had never thought her ugly. She was smart, caring and a beautiful person inside out. She was also his friend and friends never stepped over that boundary. That was when you had to worry about your friendship falling apart because your relationship went too far.

Blinking his mind registered how he was thinking. When had Sam become more than a friend? That was a headache waiting to happen because he knew he had always cared about her. He loved her, but it had always been on a platonic level or so he had thought. If he had to admit it to himself he had noticed how the Gothic woman had filled out over the years. The fact that she had lost whatever baby fat she had and had grown a nice set of breasts.

Shaking his head he got up and flew out the window, the cold air helping to make him see sense. His friend was just feeling overly emotional and that was understandable with what she had gone through. He needed to wash the ideas from his head because Sam would never see him like that! The problem with that was that he had the hots for his friend and even if he was able to throw them to the back of his mind he knew that they would come back out to haunt him in his dreams. He was already having problems with his body, did he need to add that to his list! That wasn't something he ever wanted her to see because she would be disgusted with his feelings for her. She would laugh at him or worse, would never speak to him again! Nope, he had to keep this to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam lay in her bed that night, her body soaked with sweat as images of an unknown male held her down, his knee forcing her legs apart as he leaned close. His breath tickled her ear as whispered something. Her hands were forced above her head at that moment, the male over her dominating her and all Sam could feel was desire.

"Please," she whispered, her plea vague as she wasn't sure what she was begging him for... To stop or continue... As his teeth scraped down her neck, the sharp fangs leaving heat in their wake. She could feel a yearning, a feeling in her stomach, for something more. It hit her suddenly that she was naked, his teeth moving down her body. She began to squirm as her body tingled.

"Please what?" he whispered, his cold breath leaving goosebumps. "What do you want me to do?"

"I don't know," she whispered feeling helpless as his hands tickled her sides, the flesh chilled and not warm like a human. She wanted to arch away and she wanted to move closer.

"Do you want me to stop?" he questioned, on of his hands moving lower while the other stopped. When she didn't respond, the man whisper again, "Do you want me to stop?" This time the other hand stopped. Sam began to squirm as she responded in the negative. She could feel the smirk against her skin as his mouth began to move lower, his breath now on one nipple. It was strange that as she was feeling this way about this man. She didn't even know who he was. His body was older, more muscular than any guy her age, yet she felt she knew him somehow, that her body had only reacted like this for one guy. This wasn't him because he was older than the love of her life. She continued to just feel, her mind drifting as the pleasure built, something foreign tingling before it crashed over her.

As she opened her eyes she found herself looking into a pair of ice blue eyes.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sam sat up, her clothing sticking to her sweaty flesh. She looked down at her legs, her eyes unstaring as she felt the pleasure ebb.

"What was that?" she asked the empty room. When she got the response she had known she would get, silence, she fell back with a sigh. "Just a fucked up dream." Dismissing it as nothing she rolled over, reached for one of her vegetarian sleep aides and chewed it, her eyes falling closed as she laid back on her pillows.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Unfortunately for her, the next several weeks were filled with those dreams, her nighttime full of fulfillment and emptiness in the same respect. It became so bad that the small Goth's sleeping habits changed. Her normally heavy sleeping became lighter. She found that after awakening from the dream that she awoke at the smallest sounds. The thing this time, was that every time the dream changed... The man that laid with her changed his demeanor. He was rough, but at the same time he was gentle.

The other thing was his eye color and temperature changed. Sometimes he had his ice blue eyes and his warm body while other times he had bright green eyes and was cold as ice. The only reason it bothered her so much was that those were the same orbs she saw almost everyday. Danny's eyes. It made her wonder if it was the halfa that was invading her dream and if it were that it had to be an older version of him. But that made no sense since she wasn't lusting after her best friend! Wasn't she through with these erotic dreams?! Just thinking about the dreams caused her to squirm.

"You okay?" Tucker questioned from the other side of the table. Jazz was giving her a strange look as well and Sam realized that she must look like a love struck teen. Hell, with how those dreams made her feel she was sure to be drooling at just the thought of them. She had come out for a walk, the house making her nervous. Hoping the walk would make her feel better she had walked to the Nasty, the other reason being that she hadn't been eating so well. They had seen her first and jumped at the chance to have her in their company. Sam had not wanted company, not with the way she was feeling. They wouldn't let her leave, both of them being extra pushy. "Sam, you feeling okay?" She realized at that moment that he was looking at her usual attire.

Sam dressed in almost the same attire, all of her stuff more tomboy than what her station dictated, but today she was wearing something so unlike her. She was wearing a full black outfit, not a stitch of color on the skintight black jeans while her shirt was long sleeved and too big as it hung off her shoulder revealing the fact that she wasn't wearing a bra. Her hair was longer than it had been, most of it down her back, and was pulled in a simple ponytail. She even had base on, her skin looking pale, but you could only tell if you looked at her neck and shoulder while her face was a little darker.

"I'm just fine," the Goth stated. "Just craving something nasty." They looked at each other and then back to her. "Nice to see you two out and about." Brows went up, the look in their eyes loud and clear. Something was wrong as Sam NEVER made idle chit chat, the raven haired beauty usually speaking her mind openly. Suddenly Jazz leaned forward, her now short hair falling forward.

"Danny told us about what happened a while back," the resident genius doing what she did best... Putting her foot in her mouth. Sam's eyes narrowed seconds after a twitch.

"I don't know why he saw fit to tell others my private business," the woman before them leaning forward, the spark in her eyes like the old Goth. Her food was clenched tightly in her hand as she hissed, "It was handled and nothing came of it."

"You said yo-"

"I. Don't. Want. To. Talk. About. It." she whispered fervently as she stood. "Tell him he fucked up." Turning from them she stomped off, her muttering heard as the door slammed shut. Tucker shook his head as his girlfriend looked rather thoughtful.

"Danny's gonna be pissed," the dark skinned male noted knowingly. "He told us in confidence!" Jazz looked at her boyfriend in frustration. "Jazz, you promised you wouldn't say anything."

"He's worried about her and she needs to know that there are other people who care." She looked back at the door. "Something's not right here."

"So not our pl-"

"She could be in danger!" Tucker's face changed in that moment as he burst out laughing, his hand covering his grin as Jazz's teal gaze bore into his. "Don't laugh at me! Sam has never worn makeup li-"

"Are you joking? Sam has worn ple-" Jazz shot him down, her response making the techno-geek shut his mouth.

"Base! She doesn't wear base." She had him there. She wore some makeup, but she had claimed that the base made her feel like she was wearing a mask. "You don't know her as well as you think you do." Tucker looked at his girlfriend, the stumped look on his face making the redhead shake her head. The male was her friend while his girlfriend was not. "Don't give me that look," she stated as she stood, her tray of leftovers. "I am a ghost hunter after all. Observation is crucial."

"Jazz, you are not a ghost fighter," he stated. "You help on the occasion, but you are not a full fledged hunter." Her teal eyes narrowed, the look that came over her normally beautiful face making his own teal eyes widen. Fuck! "Sorry!" he said, the woman before him clenching her tray. "I didn't mean it like it came out!" The genius muttered a few choice words under her breath before walking away, her food landing in the trash with the tray clattering onto of the counter. "I am so sorry!" he cried out as he raced after her. She threw him a cold look. "I am an idiot!" He knew that he was screwed. He raced after her, almost running into the door as she slammed it closed.


	4. Chapter 4

Sam was back home, her stomach growling at the lack of food because as soon as she got back she found that her appetite was gone, though her stomach believed otherwise. Laying back on her bed she grumbled to her stomach, letting it know who was boss as she told it to be quiet. She could feel it still grumbling, but her body was so tired from the lack of sleep and now the lack of food and nutrients that she didn't pay much attention to it. Closing her eyes she felt sleep in the corner of her mind and knew that although she would sleep it would be a restless one, one that had her waking up feeling less than rested.

What felt like seconds past when her eyes popped back open, the doorbell echoing in the halls outside her door. She shrugged it off, her eyes closing as she chose to ignore the bell that tolled again. Five minutes later found the Goth stomping out her bedroom door, the person still pushing the bell to the max. It was more than likely the halfa, the one that had spilled out her personal issue to people who hadn't been there to witness the deed happening. Sure, he usually came through her window, but when he knew that she was mad he would come to the front door and ring the bell. Then again if she failed to answer the bell he would come to her room so maybe it wasn't him. Peeking out the peephole she let out a sigh of frustration before opening the large black door of her house.

Sam knew that the teal eyed redhead would never leave her alone if she shut the door or ignored her so stepping back she allowed the genius to come in. Turning to Danny's older sibling the Goth began to speak, her hands on her hips in a way that let the other female know how irritated she was with her sudden company.

"Is there a reason you are here, besides not understanding that I want to be alone?"

"I know you're mad," the redhead stated making Sam grumble something under her breath. "Danny was just worried and you know how he is." Sam didn't blink at the statement if anything she just frowned more.

"Yes, I do know how he is, but it doesn't matter to me how he is. He needs to learn that when someone is humiliated that they don't want that information spread around." The Goth never even raised her voice, her tone staying even as she relayed her anger with her body language. "When he can remember th-"

"I think you're being harsh, Sam," Jazz stated, her hands moving to illustrate her point. The amethyst eyes looking back at her narrowed further. "Seriously, you were almost raped and then it appeared that the rap-"

"I know what happened!" the Goth stated throwing up her hands. "I was th-"

"Can't you see that it bothered him? That he was worried?" Sam didn't change her tone as she responded.

"Worried, yeah, I know he's fucking worried, but he doesn't need to tell the world about it!"

"Sam," Jazz said trying to make the Goth see her view. "He was ju-" Sam let out a growl, her eyes flashing for a second as she cut the other woman off.

"Danny is as clueless as they come," the raven haired woman stated. "Just drop it," she continued, this time she sounded more tired than mad. The redhead's brow raised as it hit her. She wasn't sure if it was emotionally, mentally, or physically, but Sam was exhausted and now it was showing.

"Sam, what is going on?" In response the Goth shook her head, her raven locks shifting with her as she turned from Jazz, her next words so soft that Jazz almost didn't hear them.

"Just frustrated," she stated. "Just so tired of it all." The redheaded sibling opened her mouth to speak, but shut it as Sam sighed, the sound so unlike the Goth that the genius had come to know. "I just wish, sometimes, that it was different." Sam sounded so sad, something Jazz had never thought fit the Goth. She was vocal, thoughtful, stubborn, but loyal to all her good friends. Sam never came off as depressed or anything near it.

"Is something wrong?" A pause. "Something between you and Danny?" Sam shook her head. "Really? You two are usually so close, but in the last several weeks it seems like there is some tension between the pair of you."

"Tension? No, I just want to be alone." It was in that moment that something happened, something in the air. "You ever feel like somethings should never have happened?"

"Yeah, but then I remember that things happen for a reason," Jazz responded. Again the Goth requested to be left in peace, her tone brooking no argument. This time the redhead did leave, the door clicking shut behind her. Sam walked slowly over to the door, her small fingers working the lock before turned from it and leaning against the solidness of the door.

'Is that what I believe? That if I had remained alone I would have been better off?' "Maybe."

'Is that something you want?'

Sam looked around, her eyes searching for the person who had just spoken. The voice had sounded familiar and yet it had been so soft that she wasn't sure...

"Who's there?" When she received no answer she was sure that she must have just been hearing things. After all, lack of sleep and lack of food, that wasn't healthy.

'No, not hearing things, you are hearing me.'

"Who are you and where are you?" the Goth cried out in confusion and aggravation. She was too worn out to fight with an apparition! Struggling to stand up straight she watch with a blank stare as a portal opened up before her. The brightness from it made her want to shield her eyes, but what she did was reach for a weapon that wasn't there. "Shit." Before she could move someone stepped out of the portal, the black boots adorning the human that appeared from the portal familiar and as her eyes traveled up to meet a pair of cold and shuttered amethyst orbs she knew who she was looking at.

"Answer the question," the other woman spat, her tone harsh now. "If you would rather be alone I can give you a taste of that, emptiness." Sam's brow rose higher. In that second the other woman threw out her hand, the door that had been behind Sam was gone, the bright portal opening behind her as the one behind the older woman closed. Sam looked at the white portal, her back to the cold woman. There was nothing to see, just the whiteness, but before she could turn around she found herself being launched forward, the portal growing closer as she attempted to turn. She managed to see the other woman waving at her as she called out, "Enjoy." The portal closed after that and Sam was gone.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Before the pair of amethyst eyes opened the owner of them knew she wasn't going to like what she saw. She was right as she found herself looking at a barren world, the skies a murky brown with black just swirling around in it.

"Where did she send me?" Forcing herself to her feet she found herself fine, a little lightheaded, but fine otherwise. Looking around her a little more she noticed that the place she was looked familiar, but something was missing. Looking up higher she realized where she was. "No," she gasped, her hand flying to her mouth as she felt the tears burn her eyes. "It can't be." She took a step toward the crumbling building, the place she had considered her real home for as long as she could remember. Fenton Works. The building was barely standing, most of it's ghost hunting equipment gone, even the large sign was missing. Even with all that gone she knew she was standing before Danny's home. "Danny!" she cried out as she rushed into the building, worry for her friend's safety the first thing that entered her mind.

She knew long before she entered the building that he wasn't there, but her heart hoped that he was alive. "D-Danny!" she cried out again, her voice cracking as she ran up the stairs. She stared in awe at the walls that crumbled, the doors that were either missing or hanging on just barely. The Goth could see where a battle had gone down, the marks on the walls not human made as they left green coloring in the paint on the walls. She moved toward the room that had been Danny's, the door on the floor creaking as she put her weight on it. As she entered the room she felt her heart stop, her eyes burn and her stomach drop. Her throat closed as a whimper escaped her lavender lips.

There was dried blood, a black red, that covered the floor in puddles, splatters that painted the wall around her that told of a struggle... and a defeat. Reaching out into the room with her pale fingers she knew that more than one person had died in this room. With a struggle for breath she took a step back, her backside coming in contact with the wall. Her mind was overwhelmed with all the images that came forth, all the ghosts that they had battled and who could have possibly done this. How had they taken down the family of the greatest ghost hunter alive?

"Where is he?" She turned and headed through the rest of the house, the destruction so vast that the house no longer had a roof, most of it falling around her as she searched the top floor. The strange thing was the signs of life that were left behind in the other rooms. It made her wonder if the raven haired woman who had brought her here had been living in the abandoned building.

Heading down the stairs she walked toward the once vital lab only to find that Death was there too as the former Fenton Ghost Portal lay dormant. It was open like it had been that first time, the time that Danny had walked into a human only to come back a halfa. She had been the one that had pushed her friend to step into the portal that his parents had made, a portal that like their other projects had failed to work. She took a step toward it now, her movements slow, her boots kicking up dust as she reached for it. She could see it all, like she were back there with her friend, taking off the face of his father that was stickered onto the white and black hazmat suit. She could remember telling her friend that it was okay.

"Sad," came a voice from the shadows. Sam stopped, her hand falling to her side as she quickly turned toward the space behind her, the shadows large with the absence of any light.

"Who's there?" she called out in question. What stepped out forced a gasp from the Goth's lips as she looked up at a ghost she had never thought to encounter in this place.


	5. Chapter 5

"Fright Knight? How?" She could feel his smirk, though with how his face was covered you wouldn't have noticed until he began to talk. You could hear it in his voice.

"Why, your buddy, the Phantom is how," the tall ghost stated as he looked down at her. "He pulled out the sword." The raven haired Goth took a step back in utter confusion.

"H-He wouldn't," she whispered harshly, sure that her best friend would never go through that experience again.

"Oh, but he did. He took the sword out," he stated holding up the glowing green weapon. "Then he tried to command me as he had before, but I only listen to one ghost, my master and that is the King of destruction and chaos." Sam was sure she had heard wrong since Danny hadn't tried to command the knight before her, but she would just let that slide since she had a feeling this was leading to something big.

"Pariah," she stated taking another step away. He chuckled, his evil laughter giving her the chills because the last time he had been freed he had brought with him the great and powerful King. They had almost taken over Amity.

"Yes, and now that my master rules the human world I never have to worry about your ghost friend again!" He let out another loud chuckle, his head falling back in glee. "Not even humans survive without my master's permission." Now he stopped laughing, his eyes staring down at her in a different way, one that made the Goth's skin crawl. "Though," he said taking a step closer to her. "I thought you were older, more able to please a man with your curves." Sam could feel the vomit, the bile, rising in her throat at what he was insinuating. He took another step forward, his eyes gleaming with a new emotion. "Though you might be older than you appear."

"Back off," the raven haired woman stated, the fear of his intent lending her strength. She was not about to become a plaything for anyone! As her back hit the wall something fell at her feet, the cylindrical object covered in dust, but hopefully still in working order. With a silent prayer she grabbed it, her hands working at the lid. Throwing it before her she almost cried as nothing happened. As the knight before her let out a dark chuckle she found herself thrown back as the thermos suddenly threw out the familiar white blue light. The laughter turned into a gasp of surprise and then the ghost was gone. "Thank god," the Goth muttered as she slammed the lid down on the thermos. Sinking to the ground she felt all of it hit her, all the emotions since the encounter with Timothy and then where she was now. It was too much for her body that was sleep deprived and nutrients missing from her diet.

Her amethyst eyes closed, her body shutting down in the abandoned basement of the Fenton's as other ghosts roamed right outside.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The older raven haired woman stepped outside, her eyes blinded by the brightness of the sun shining high in the blue skies. People walked by, the most Sam had seen in a long time. Her world was barren, humans almost extinct. She stood outside her old home, her parents obviously gone on another one of their many trips. As she was turned at the moment she failed to noticed the male that had stopped to look at her.

"Hey, are you waiting for Sam?" a familiar voice inquired drawing the amethyst eyes of the older female. She turned to look down at the halfa that had disappeared from her time. His own ice blue eyes grew wide in moments of seeing her face. He blinked, the obvious confusion flickering in his eyes. "Sam?" It was a question, one that he shook away as he looked back at the woman. "No, you can't be Sam, though you do resemble her." She was too old to be his friend, and her eyes were too cold, not at all like his best friend. The woman smirked, her teeth showing in amusement at his thoughts. He was so clueless at times and yet he had picked up on that.

"No, Danny, you are correct, though no one has called me by that name in a long time." The halfa's jaw dropped at those words, his eyes going up and down as he took her appearance in. Her hair was long, pulled back in a ponytail, her eyes were cold and shuttered while her body was tall and slender. Her body had filled out, but the clothing she wore was something he had never seen her in. The black tank top just barely covered her large breasts while the shorts were black and skintight. She still wore the combat style boots, her boots covered in stains that resembled blood.

"Where is my Sam, then?" he questioned, forcing the shock to the back of his mind as his ice blue eyes narrowed on the woman before him. "And why are you here?" Sam blinked, her confusion showing for like two seconds before she adopted the shuttered look again.

"I didn't know she was yours," the Goth stated and Danny could hear a familiar tone, one that he refused to be pulled into so again he repeated his question. "Sam is in my time, though I am wondering how she is faring in that time."

"Your time?" Then the last few words hit him as his eyes narrowed further. "What is in your world that would make you say that?"

"Well," she said, almost uncaring her tone. "There aren't very many humans in my time, though she isn't alone." The halfa's eyes glowed a faint green as he went off on her, the Sam before him too cold to be his friend.

"How could you do that?! How could you leave her there alone!?" He was becoming more frustrated with the woman before him. "Fuck! Sam is you after all!"

"She wished it." Danny stopped to look at her in shock. Those words echoing back to a time that the Goth had made another wish. "She wondered about it so I gave her her wha-"

"She would never want to be alone!" he shouted in defense of the raven haired woman that was missing. Amethyst eyes narrowed as she took the steps down to him, her eyes never leaving his.

"Are you calling me a liar, Danny?" she questioned, astonished at his remark. "I am still your friend no ma-"

"Sam is my friend and would never wish such a thing! She cares about us too much to do that!" He watched as the look in her eyes changed.

"Just because someone cares doesn't mean anything," she said softly. "One can still be hurt and care at the same time." As suddenly as they changed they became cold and uncaring again. "You should know this well, Danny." It was meant to be personal and Danny took it as such, the blow hitting low.

"Really? You're going to throw that out there?" When she gave no response he continued. "I thought you forgave me for those mistakes, like I did when you made mistakes." This Sam was really wrong, her attitude so opposite of the Sam he had spent years with.

"Just because I forgave you those doesn't mean that I wasn't hurt by them. Hurts never truly go away." She cut him off before he could say more. "I'm sorry doesn't heal the wound, it just makes you feel better and the other person feel like you understand. Time may dull them, but it never makes them disappear." She turned from him, an obvious dismissal of the subject. "I want to see my home, the town that I haven't truly seen in a long time since my town has lost both the sun and the moon." She began to walk away, but not before saying one final thing. "My world crumbled around me and those I loved."

The halfa was left speechless, his eyes following the older Sam as she walked away from him.

She knew that her words had thrown him, she had been doing that to him even as a child. It had pissed the halfa off to no end and yet the Goth had never stopped because sometimes he needed to know that she wasn't always the person he thought she was. At that she frowned, her mind going back to her time where the other Sam was now. She hadn't really intended to throw the other woman in there, but at those pitiful words she had realized that her younger self was falling into the same rut she had. Pity. She hated pity and certainly didn't want to feel it for herself. It must be a shock to the other raven haired beauty as she found that it was the opposite of this word. The sun hadn't shined in a long time, years in fact and the moon was blocked by the clouds that never left the skies. It never grew bright and it never became night in her time.

You were awake most of the time because you never knew when the ghosts would come for you. She had avoided them since her escape from the clutches of the Fright Knight and the shadow that she had been kidnapped by. If you lucky you died before they got a hold of you because what those ghosts did to you was inhuman. Closing her eyes she forced the tears away. There had been a time after the disappearance of Danny that she hadn't slept for days, weeks, because of the destruction that followed his absence. She could feel the sadness well in her chest, the feeling squeezing all of the breath out of her lungs. No one had known what had happened. She hadn't even known for sure.

There had been claims that he had released the Fright Knight and Pariah, but she knew that wasn't true, well, to a point. He had been there, in front of Pariah's tomb, but she hadn't seen him do it, just had been told to run. She couldn't imagine that he would release the one that had been one of the most difficult to take down. Though he had disappeared mysteriously she didn't believe that any of the ghosts could have take him down. No, he was alive, but the question that had been on her mind was...

"Where are you?"

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The younger halfa rushed down the streets, his eyes narrowed in anger at what the older Goth had said. Sam was gone and the Goth from the dimension that she had been sent nothing like his Sam! The fact that the dimension she had come from, the younger Goth who had been sent there, was the worse! She could die before he got to her, before he could even find her and tell her how he felt!

The best person for this kind of situation was the one that had been pushing them together for years, hinting at the raven haired beauty's inner affection for him. Tucker would be able to make something, anything that would get them to the destination he needed to be. He would have asked Clockwork, but the time ghost hadn't seemed all that willing to help him after the disaster that had occurred the last time he had gone back to help his friends. Spotting the house of his techno-geek friend he sped up. He needed to save his best friend and he needed to hurry!


	6. Chapter 6

The Gothic woman awoke several hours later, her vision still blurry from sleep and her mind in a muddle. Looking down in her lap, her hands resting there with the silver container with the Fright Knight.

"Huh?" she questioned, her eyes going wide in realization as she remembered all that happened and where she was. Standing up quickly, the thermos hit the ground, the sound of it echoing around her. She moved toward the door, her boots silent on the dusty ground. She needed to get out of here, now! "Where are you," she questioned the empty, dead room. "Danny."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Somewhere in the Ghost Zone...

A pair of shadows stood talking in the distance, but what they were saying was loud enough that all of the Zone could hear them.

"I can't believe that we finally got rid of that pest!" the larger shadow said. "It just took forever to do it." As the larger man because visible the one next to him moved, his hands brushing off his white lab coat.

"Yeah, sure it's great that he's gone, but I really don't think we were doing so bad unlike how it is with Pariah on the throne. He isn't one that I would consider the best ruler." The other male just laughed.

"You're wrong about that, Techno," Skulker stated as he struck the other man a strong blow on his back. As Technus stumbled forward he threw his companion a glare while instructing the other male not to call him by the retarded nickname.

"Working for that thing is the worse thing ever to happen to us! Why would they release him again?!" The other male said nothing as he looked out on the Ghost Zone. Around them the air was quiet, as it had been since the tyrant named Pariah had taken over. Too many ghosts had fled, but the simple fact was that the only reason others had stayed was there wasn't anything in the human world now.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Pariah sat on his throne, the crown on his head flaring with energy as his ring glowed brightly in the torches that were burning in his castle. His tomb lay on the ground to his right, a reminder that he wasn't truly free. He could remember his last release, the one that Plasmius had done and the halfa that had put him back in it. He loathed that particular half ghost and yet what really irked him was that the weakling had managed to take him down! A sneer appeared on his face.

He was happy to be free while the halfa was gone, imprisoned in a way that would keep him at a distance until the young male finally expired. Halfas couldn't live forever after all, right? Ghosts had that advantage, but a half ghost? Couldn't be the same. Now his mind went to the fact that his savior this time had been that same halfa. That was what the other ghosts were saying anyway. It made no sense since Danny had fought so hard to get him back into the large coffin. He didn't believe it and didn't know how anyone else could believe such bullshit. Looking out at his vast army he yawned.

It was great having control over both worlds, but there had been little in the way of resistance, well save for one human female. There had been two, but the other one hadn't been all that much to worry about. Suddenly he had an idea, his eyes narrowing mischievously. He called one of the many soldiers up. The tall skeleton walked over, it's bones chattering with his movement. "Where is the Fright Knight? Has he not returned from his rounds?" The skeleton fearfully shook his head, the large ghost thrown down as he realized that his most loyal servant was gone. He called another warrior up, the new skeleton shaking slightly. "Find and bring me the one that hunts!"

Nodding the warrior rushed off with his task as Pariah grinned at the genius of his plan.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The small Goth had gone back for some weapons before exiting the house loaded down with every weapon she could carry. Not too many to make her slow, but she did grab the super bulky Fenton Bazooka. It was light enough that she could run with it while giving her some real power. Looking around she took in the bleakness of the town around her. Death was everywhere, and yet there were no bodies, no remains. Even where it was obvious people had died there was nothing but the blood that testified to it. She walked on, her eyes taking in the neighborhood that had been her home for as long as she had been around.

There was her house on the right, just a few down from Danny's and then Tucker's would be the street over. As she took a step toward it a shadow jumped before her, the dim lighting of the bleak Amity showing her a familiar bodysuit, the woman wearing it much older.

"Valerie?" Could it be the ghost hunter? The mask came off and she saw that indeed it was. It was the one that had scorned her and Danny while trying to push her toward the halfa. A pair of teal eyes looked at her with open curiosity.

"You're not the Sam from this time period," she stated. "How did you get here?" Sam gave a simple answer, explaining who had brought her here. "Damn it, you shouldn't be here! This isn't safe for someone with no knowledge of what is going on."

"I don't care about what's going on! I want to find Danny!"

"Danny's gone... Captured and probably dead." Sam wouldn't believe it, couldn't believe it because he never went down without a fight and there was no way that he did now!

"I don't believe it."

"Well, get used to it because that is how it's been for the last five years. He opened up Pariah's tom-" Sam held up hand, her mind noticing that the information was the same that the Fright Knight had given her.

"Wait! That makes no sense, none at all!" She held up her hand, the pale fingers shaking slightly. "What would make him do that? There is no way that he would release the one that he put in there with all of his power." The ghost fighter before her just blinked, her lack of faith and knowledge of the halfa obvious. "If you have no proof then how do you really know?!"

"The ghosts told us and as it happened in the Ghost Zone..." she faded off and Sam got the gist of it. They could only take the word of the ghosts, but that made no sense since she was sure that they would have some faith in the one that had protected their town for two years before they found out.

"The ghosts are liars and I plan to prove it!" The next words out of the ghost hunter's mouth made Sam's heart miss a beat. She felt such confusion at those words.

"And if he really didn't do it then where is he? Why did he leave us?" She wished she had an answer, but she had none so she said nothing as she walked away, making her way down the silent streets.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A pair of green eyes opened for the hundredth time since he had been sent to the Darkness he now called home. He never had a permanent one in this place. It always changed, every day. Where am I today? It had changed into somewhere that resembled a field one time and a dungeon another time. He had thought after that first day that he could escape, in fact had tried to only to find there was no door, not in any of the rooms he had found himself in. They were like a mini world that no matter how far you walked you ended up back at the same place. It felt like years had come and gone in the time he had spent in this place.

After the first few nights of walking til he passed out the male finally resigned. He would never escape and no matter how hard he tried he would never find his way home, not that he knew what that was anymore. He didn't know what he wanted to get back to. He didn't even remember his name, but he knew one thing. There was a girl, she was waiting for him, her amethyst eyes calling to him as she cried for him. Her misery was tangible, something he could feel crowding his heart, making it hurt as she called for him.

He needed to get to her. She was the answer, the end to his long confinement in the this place of hell and home. Sighing he closed his eyes, hoping this time he would awaken where he needed to be. With her waiting for him.


	7. Chapter 7

Sam walked past the abandoned upscale houses, most of them still standing, though there were scorch marks and blood against most of the structures. No one was around her, not a sound was heard in the dead town. She was sure she was alone, but with ghosts on the rampage around the town she wasn't so sure. She needed to get to Vlad's house. He had the only other portal and with where he had kept it she was pretty sure that it was still there.

She knew that in her time Vlad had been lost in space... Looking around she had to wonder if he was around in this time? Turning a corner she found the area where Vlad's mansion had once sat. Now it was a large pile of debris. The Gothic woman sighed in frustration.

"Damn it!" she screamed with a stomp of the ground below her. She was fucked now! She would be stuck here until the future Sam came back! A thought suddenly occurred to her. If that other Sam came back? Who was to say that the other Goth wouldn't want to stay in the past...after all, what did this place have to offer? Just as she went to stomp her food down the sound of a voice reached her ears! Turning around she noticed movement under one of the small arches of rubble.

"Girl! Get over here!" The person, not sure what gender with the shadows hiding the figure, waved at her, their voice raspy. "Hurry before you attract attention!" Sam made the decision to run to the figure. It was right where she needed to be, Vlad's Mansion having stood in that very spot. As she hit the shadows she saw the shadows that passed overhead.

"What the fuck?" she whispered as the person next to her pushed her toward the door. "W-Wait-" She was cut off as a hand landed on her mouth, the hands sweaty. Gagging she was pulled further into the darkness as the shadows got bigger. As the door shut Sam could feel the chill from the other side of the door. She was forced to endure the sweat on her lips as they waited, her paralyzed with fear while her captor/savior was silent so he could hear them. As soon as they passed by the entrance, the door gone under the piles of fake debris. He moved back, taking her with him as he moved further down a long hallway. They passed through another door, the man locking that one.

She could tell by his build and other clues that the person holding her was a man. If this was Vlad she was going to scream. "Don't scream." Her eyes grew wider as she attempted to fight him off, and it only took him two seconds to get her still. "Death awaits if you scream." She grew still. She didn't want to die here! "I know you're not from this time, too young, but what I don't know is why you are here, Samantha." It was Vlad, she could hear the tone of his voice so close to her ear that there was no mistaking his identity.

"Mmph," she muttered behind his wet hands. Releasing her mouth she found that the air felt good, the feel of moisture on her face drying slowly. "What are you doing? How are you here?!" He sighed and walked away from her. The man that had stood before her looked the same as he had when he had gone away. He felt different though, like he wasn't the same man. Following him deeper she realized that she was in his house, well, from what she could see of it.

"I don't need much," he muttered. "I'm not about the comforts, just the necessities." The Gothic woman said nothing as they began to walk downstairs. "I assume that you want the portal too?" Sam balked at that. What did he mean by that?!

"Who el-"

"Who do you think?" He turned on her, his dark blue eyes sparking. "Sam. She came to me when it happened, well, came looking for a way into the Ghost Zone." Wow, when Sam had seen the future Sam she hadn't even seen a trace of emotion, so how could she care about Danny?

"But she didn't seem too worried about him," the younger Goth stated. "She seemed more like wanting that world." Vlad shook his head, the idea that she had misjudged the other female.

"Danny was taken because of you."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Danny followed the other Goth, the older one, as she walked through the streets of Amity, her head moving from side to side as she took it all in. The halfa could see that she missed her home town. Was it that bad where she had come from? He felt bad for her, for only a second as he remembered that his Sam was stuck in that same timeline.

"I need to get her to bring her back!" Danny moved fast to join the older woman. She seemed to sense him, her steps slowing.

"I know you're following me and I know what you want from me," she said, not even bothering to look back at him. "I don't plan on going back right now and if she wants to come back then she will find a way." Waiting no longer than a few minutes she was off again, the halfa blinking as he realized that he had spaced. Running after her he began to ask questions, ones that Sam didn't really want to answer. "Okay, Danny," she said moments later, stopping with him in the middle of the street. "I'm not here to affect much of anything, but there is something bad that is about to happen, something that happens because of Sam."

"What?" That didn't make sense.

"I wasn't going to even let you see me. I was going to just ensure that it never happens, but I saw you after all this time, all this time that you have been gone." Danny blinked, now he was more confused. Something happened to his closest friend and he wasn't even there!? How did that happen? "She causes you to be taken from us. I haven't seen you in several years... and the ghosts have taken over." She turned and began to walk again. He rushed behind her, his mind going haywire, while his heart hammered in his chest. Sam made him disappear? That couldn't be right!

"Why would that happen? Sam's my best friend and she would never do any-" Again the older woman stopped walking, but this time her gaze was cold, unlike moments ago when she had looked like she was going to fall apart.

"She didn't do it on purpose!" the woman spat. "It all started..." She faded off. Why tell him how she had felt?! He hadn't cared all those nights ago, acting like she was crazy! Telling people that when she had been humiliated enough with him knowing. "Whatever," she muttered. "Just never mind." Danny's mouth fell open in shock. Sam was pissed. This was a side that he had only seen on other time. It was a time when they had gotten into a really nasty fight, worse then when she had wished to have never met him. The raven haired beauty stomped off, her hair swishing behind her. The halfa just stood there in shock. What was she so pissed about? He hadn't been accusing her if that what she thought!

He was going to follow her again, but decided that if she was in psycho mode that he should give her air. Taking off back to his house the halfa wondered how he could get to her. How long was he going to be without her?


	8. Chapter 8

"Wait? Taken because of me?" That didn't make any sense! Vlad seemed to sense her shock as they moved lower. "I love Danny why would I want to hurt him?" Again he shook his head in the fact that she was just as clueless as her halfa.

"Not like you did it on purpose, but I came back several years ago, the collision with that infernal asteroid just knocking the breath out of me." Flipping his hand as they entered a large space the former rich man continued, "and as for what happened to Danny that has to do with the fact that when you disappeared he went looking for you." Sam stopped in her tracks as she looked at the large picture of Vlad before her, his words hitting her and leaving her with more questions.

"I disappeared?"

"Yes, if I remember correctly it was shortly after something happened with a guy at a restaurant..." at the confused look on her face he faded off with a shrug of his shoulders. "You didn't know I had everything in this place bugged like years ago?" She shook her head. "Hmm... Anyway, it was after a fight with Jazz and her little boyfriend that you disappeared. No one knew where you went, hell, even my camera's didn't pick it up." He turned to her. "How did you disappear off the face of Amity?" Sam shook her head and then remember that Sam had done it.

"My future self came and got me..." He rose a brow at her, his look of absolute disbelief prompting her to continue. "She showed up at my house and threw me in a portal. I don't understand why, but maybe that's why." He shook his head.

"Then they would have had her there instead, no, you were gone and some ghosts came, claiming that they had you." The Goth blinked in confusion. If she hadn't been the one to disappear then what had happened? "Maybe you were supposed to be kidnapped and the other one came to stop it," he mused. Sam was utterly confused.

"I need the portal," she said blowing off the talk about how her or her future self fucked shit up. "I think I know how to get back to my time and find Danny." Walking toward the picture she reached over to hit a bust of Vlad. "This is the entrance, right?" His eyes were wide, but he nodded. "Danny told me." Pushing back the head revealed a red button. "In case you're wondering and I also know about the one in the Ghost Zone behind the football." Hitting the button the picture slid to the side and Sam jumped into it. Vlad just shook his head. He would never understand his enemies, though they were getting better at fighting.

"I just hope she does something for real because this Sam couldn't find him."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Green eyes opened again, this time encountering a new place, one that was completely white with snow, the clouds hanging high above him releasing more snow onto him. For some reason it didn't feel all that cold, the wind that swirled the snow around him leaving him feeling nothing. Blinking he sat up, his gloved fingers camouflaged in the snow and yet he felt no cold still and no moisture as he had in his world.

"Weird," he whispered now standing up. This place looked familiar and yet it wasn't because the place in his mind was cold. Looking around he saw nothing but snow. No trees, no signs of life... nothing. There was a place similar to this... but where had he seen such a place?

Savior... Savior? Was he that? A large white furred creature picks him up and thanks him... Danny shook his head in confusion. Were these memories? Was he actually remembering something of his life? He shook his head again and turned to the endless snow. He knew that he would get nowhere walking, but he really felt the urge to move forward.

"Danny!" He turned around, the sound of a female's voice echoing around him in the snow. He couldn't see anyone, but he could have sworn he had heard a voice. "Danny! Where are you?!" Again he turned in a circle, the voice all around him and yet he felt that the voice was coming from one direction... but where was the question.

Making a choice he began to run, not knowing whether he had made the right choice or not, but knowing that he needed to find that person who was yelling. As he ran toward the chosen direction he began to feel the chill as snow began to fall harder, making it hard to see even a foot in front of him, but it didn't stop him from trying to run faster and harder to get to his goal.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sam had gone through the Ghost Zone, her quest bringing her to the Far Frozen, a place she knew had the one thing that would help her. It had taken her a minute while talking with Vlad to remember the one thing that would take her directly to him... The Infi-map. Holding it she closed her eyes and prayed that her plan would work.

"Take me to Danny Phantom." Clutching it tightly as it began to move she opened her eyes to find them heading past the homes in the Far Frozen, the creatures sleeping. She had been lucky that Frostbite had been waiting for her... like he had been the last time that Danny had turned up at his door. It made her wonder why the Sam of this time hadn't thought of this, but then again, maybe she had been more distraught... Am I not that worried about him? That worried her. She loved her best friend and couldn't imagine life without him.

The map stopped, dropping her in a large area that held nothing, no trees... no signs of life. Was this where the halfa was? If that was the case then why hadn't anyone found him?! It made no sense until she looked around her. There was nothing there. She couldn't see the village she had just left. It was as if it had never existed. Looking back to where she stood facing she began to walk, her lips opening to call out for the one person who existed for her at that moment. The one person who had stood by her side when everyone else had thought her strange. Danny had done a lot with her. Had tried her tofu diet when others had shied away.

"Danny!" Silence, the snow around her picking up in strength. "Danny, where are you?!" She couldn't see a thing as the snow fell stronger, thicker, and the wind picked up, but she knew she had to find him and that if the map thought he was here then he was here! She began to run, the snow smacking her and it took her a moment to realize that when she had first walked into the space that there had been no real chill and now that she was running it was becoming colder. She wasn't really dressed for this, but she didn't care. She had to find him!

As she ran she could feel the chill breaking through, but it wouldn't stop her as she finally saw something, a shadow or something in the distance moments later. Was that a person or was she getting hypothermia? There was only one way to check and that was to keep running, but for some reason the Goth found that her movement was slowing. Looking down she noticed that the snow had gotten higher, the white substance almost up to her knees. How had she not noticed that?

"Danny! Danny!" she began to yell, her voice cracking as fear started to creep in. She was alone in this place! Danny was here, but he wasn't close enough to help her. She was going to die here! "I...I..." she whispered, the words stuck in her throat as the edges of her vision began to flicker. "I...tried..." She felt a weight fall upon her, the feeling of lightheadedness coming over her at the same time. It was so mind numbing, this feeling of being heavy with death and lightheaded with life... Wait, that didn't make any sense and yet Sam couldn't force her mind to concentrate on those words. Only Danny stayed in her mind and then he was there, in her view... The look on his face one of worry as he ran to her. "I...must...dreaming..."

"Sam!" Danny cried as he rushed forward to catch her. Looking at the small woman in his arms he failed to notice the map as he looked around him wishing it would change like it always did! "Come on! The one time that you don't change!" The wind swirled around him, making his hair and hers swirl around. He let out a scream as he tugged her closer, his arms shaking as he wished for warmth. Wished that he was more human so he could warm the woman in his arms.

Standing there he failed to notice that she stirred, her soft voice mixing with the winds whipping loudly around them.

"Dan...nny... map..." She began to struggle to reach the item hidden under her shirt. "Home..." was all she muttered, the map activating and as Danny held on, almost losing his grip when it moved, they headed out of the area and past the village. Danny clung to her even as his eyes closed.


	9. Chapter 9

The older raven haired Goth stomped down the street, her boots clomping loudly as several people did double takes. It seemed that most of them realized who she was and even though she should care she didn't...until the air seemed to change, the movement of people stopping.

"Hello, Clockwork," the raven haired woman greeted without turning to look at the ghost of time. The male in question looked unamused at her greeting and made sure she knew as he moved to stand before her.

"Sam, this is no joke. I assume that the future me allowed you here for a valid reason and if you choose to ignore that then you should go ba-" Her amethyst eyes narrowed at the ghost, her fingers twitching to grab the thermos at her side.

"Back to what?! You failed to protect the one person who was protecting the world! The one guy that is good!" His red eyes narrowed further, but you could see that he wasn't upset with her. If anything he seemed to understand her words of anger and frustration. "If Danny hadn't disappeared then the world as we know it wouldn't be ruined!" Shaking his head he opened his mouth to talk to her only to have her continue her rant. "No one even knows where he went!"

"He went to find you." Her eyes opened wide. "You ran away, not like in this time where you stopped it. You know that was why he disappeared." She did know, though she didn't want to think of it that way. She had been hurt by him, his cluelessness too many times and each time like the good friend she was she continued to stick by his side. She should have clocked out and gone home so many times, but truth be told there was nothing at home. She went home to servants and she loved Danny. He had been her safety net, her haven away from it all. She had felt a connection with him and when the blasted hormones had come into play it had only made it worse.

"I know he went looking for me, but it was all a lie! I didn't even leave the city!" she cried out. "I went to our tree and waited for him! He always came to find me and we always made up!" The ghost of time felt pity and yet at the same time he failed to understand the human race and their silly emotions. He was like the Observants and yet so different in the fact that he could step in, otherwise he was just a bystander watching as couples fell out of love, children played in the snow, and heroes fell.

"He was told a different story," was all he said before disappearing. Sam was left there alone as the crowds resumed their travel, their destination unknown to her while her own destination was clear. She had to get this Danny to help her so she could get the other one back! Turning around she rushed back to where she had left the halfa, unaware of the skies above her as they grew darker.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Danny held her close as the world around them grew warmer, the snow gone as the halfa opened his glowing green eyes. Looking around he was surprised to find himself standing in the middle of a familiar and yet different room than he was expecting. The woman in his arms began to stir, her groans reaching his ears in the silence of the room.

"Are you okay?" he whispered questionably. Nodding she clutched her pounding head. "Can you stand?" Again she nodded so the halfa moved to allow her to stand. She looked around and he could see that she was just as shocked as he had been.

"How?" she questioned herself and then she remembered that she had been in possession of the infi-map. Pulling up her shirt found that the map in question was still there. She turned to the man behind her, her amethyst eyes taking in the age of this halfa, Danny. He was the halfa she had been looking for, though she would recognize Danny no matter how old he had gotten and amazingly enough with the fact that this one had been in the Zone for a while he hadn't changed much. He had grown a beard, but that wasn't surprising with the fact that he hadn't been able to shave. She reached out, her hand unsteady, to ensure that she wasn't dreaming. When her fingers touched his rough face hair a small smile tugged at her lips.

This was her halfa, only he was older. Was he different in his older age? There were so many things she wanted to ask him about that had been brewing in her mind since seeing her older self, but at that moment she needed to figure out what they needed to do to prevent such a future from happening. It was funny that they were back in her room of all places, but the fact that the infi-map took her back to her time was shocking to say the least.

"Danny, your time, the future, is destroyed," she stated, her amethyst eyes looking deeply into the green eyes staring down at her. It seemed that he had had a growth spurt, the male before her at least six feet if not more. "It seems that it was my fault for all of it too." Before he could ask her why she felt that way the Goth informed him of all she saw, heard, and witnessed.

"So, everyone in my family is dead?" he whispered. "Vlad is alive, Valerie is too and you, your future self at least, is in this time after throwing you in her time. Why did she do that?" At that moment the look that came over Sam was one he knew rather well. She felt guilty about something. "Sam, what happened?" The raven haired woman turned away from him and walked to her bed where she promptly sat down.

"I was mad and said something," the raven haired Goth admitted. Danny moved to sit next to her, his form returning to his human appearance. She looked at him, the regret clearly in her eyes. It had obviously had been like that moment when Paulina had become so important that Danny himself had forgotten that friends came first. "I don't know what you know of this time and if it's all that connected to your time, but something really bad happened and...well..." she faded off, unsure of how to tell her tale of woe.

"Does this have to do with a guy?" he questioned. She nodded and began to tell him of what had happened, the guy having attempted to do bodily harm to her and the fact that she had been sure of what she had seen and felt. He listened to her, felt the sincerity in her words and knew that she had felt like they had been invisible. There was no drug that he could recall hearing about that could induce such feelings that she was describing.

"You, well, the Danny from this time thought I was under a hallucinogen." She closed her eyes. The memory was still there. She was barely clothed and yet Danny, her best friend has refused to see what was before him. "I was half naked and yet..." she could feel the tears clog her throat.

"Maybe it was a ghost," he whispered. "It was a ghost that claimed to have taken you." Her amethyst eyes flew to meet his ice blue ones.

"What?" she whispered.

"A ghost came to me and told me that they had you in the Ghost Zone. I know the day you are talking about... and I was wrong to think that, but at the time I didn't know what I saw. I saw you there, with your clothing ripped and yet I saw nothing... It was so strange." Sam was confused now. Her Danny had been sure of what he had seen, but the Danny next to her didn't seem to know what had gone on.

"I never left, well, I went to the tree, but I never left the city..." she faded off. That had to be it. They had needed Danny to leave, to believe they had her, but why? "Vlad told me about what happened. Pariah took over, he told all the humans he had defeated you and only Sam, the one from your time failed to believe his lie. The others did. They lost faith."

"I remember going to the Ghost Zone, to where some ghosts were waiting and being taken to Pariah's throne. They told me that you were in there. I heard your voice." Sam was confused. There was no way. She hadn't gone to the Zone...unless... That was it!

"They had her!" Sam exclaimed. "They had Sam!" Now the halfa was looking rather confused and so the Goth explained what made her believe the Goth had been a captive and what she believed had happened. Within moments of her explanation he was nodding. It made sense. Sam had been the only one to believe that the halfa was alive while others had openly believed the lie. Sam had been the one to call out for help, but she hadn't remembered and now they knew why. "We need to find her!"

Danny looked out the window now, the darkened skies drawing his attention. He watched in amazement as said clouds grew larger quickly, the green lightening a sign of something really bad about to happen. Transforming he quickly rushed out just as Sam appeared before him. The older Goth looked worried, something that he had only seen a few times and yet at the same time she seemed to be confused as to what was happening around them. Had she seen this before? Did she know what was going on? He was flying down to her when a ghost came barreling out of the stormy skies, his target the same Goth that rushed toward Danny. She was just inches from him when the ghost caught up with her.

"Mother fucker!" she growled as she fought to grab the thermos at her side. The young halfa rushed to aid her, but before he could get to her another ghost came rushing forward. Danny was thrown against the wall of his house, the net that held him shocking the life out him. At that moment the other ghost that had Sam managed to knock her out. The white haired male began to struggle, his eyes falling on his captor.

"Skulker!" he growled just as the ghost's attention was brought to the sound of the other ghost being captured. Danny's green gaze fell on a pair of fighters, their head familiar! "Sam! Me?!" He was confused. He was sure that he was looking down at himself and his Sam, the other Danny now holding the unconscious Goth. His Sam looked up at him and smiled.

"Danny! Thank god!" she cried as she pulled out her weapon of choice, a weapon that Danny hadn't seen before. Aiming it carefully at Skulker she pulled the trigger. The large bazooka looking weapon had a rather strong kick, the small Goth managing to stay even as the projectile that exited hit the mechanical ghost head on. In an instant he was thrown back, his suit malfunctioning at that same moment. The small wires were stretched taunt over his body like fishing wire, but this wire glowed a familiar blue.

"The ghost line?" Danny questioned as the other Danny lay a now semi conscious Sam against the crumbling wall to aid the younger halfa. Sam rushed to ensure that her older half was waking while Danny, the future one, nodded before explaining what their parents had done in the years before he disappeared. Danny, the younger one, hadn't been paying that close attention to what his parents had been doing so how did the older version know?

"I showed it to him," the young Goth stated. "I found it in the remains of your house."

"Remains?" Then Sam remembered that he didn't know what had happened.

"I'll tell you later," she said as the two halfas joined her on the ground. "We've got to stop Pariah from being released. He will try to get one of us again." She turned to the future Danny. "You need to talk to her. She knows who is behind this." All eyes turned to the older Sam who managed to keep eye contact with Danny.

"Sam, tell me." She sighed and told them the sordid tell, her answer shocking them all.

"That was something I never saw happening," the younger Danny stated as they all turned toward the stormy skies. "I doubt anyone saw that."


	10. Chapter 10

The foursome rushed into the Ghost Zone, the plan ready to be executed. As the pair of males rushed forward ahead of the ship carrying the two Goths the halfas began to talk. Their words were low while the females watched.

"I think you were brave," the older Sam said, her eyes watching the one that she had believed to be alive while everyone else believed him to be dead. The younger one didn't move her eyes either as she asked the other Goth why. "Well, you were ready to give up on life in your timeline and yet given the alternative you never gave up. You kept right on looking."

"We are one and the same, after all," the younger Sam stated. "I just never had to exist without my family or friends." The older one nodded, her eyes falling on her younger self. "I'm sorry that it happened. Makes me regret a lot."

"It's okay. We tend to do that when it comes to Danny," the Goth admitted, her long hair moving over her back as she turned back to the two males. "He makes me so crazy and so frustrated all at the same time and yet, I can't help but..." she faded off, but she knew that the woman next to her knew what she meant. They were both in the same boat. They sighed as the ship grew closer to Pariah's place, the large castle sitting alone on the edge of the Zone. The large red castle took up the whole little rock that it sat on, the back in extending over the space that held no rock. The windows and doors that floated around the domain seemed out of place in that lackluster space.

There was a small rock path that ran by it, but nothing too easy to walk on. Flying over to it they noticed there wasn't a huge army of ghosts around it like they expected. In fact it looked downright deserted. Both Dannys motioned for them to stop while they went ahead.

Moments later found the pair of halfas rushing back out to them. Phasing into the ship they relayed what they had seen. Apparently Pariah was still in his coffin, not a ghost to be seen, which was strange because someone had taken the Goth hostage and used her to get him there... What was going on? The younger Sam turned her head back to the castle, her mind going back to what she herself had witnessed in her time in the future.

"Sam," her Danny said, his gloved hand falling on her shoulder. "What's up?" The Goth turned to him, a wariness in her gaze, as if she still hadn't forgiven him, but at the same time she looked as if she were still thinking. "What is it?" She looked back at the castle.

"Well, Sam said that it was a ghost and yet there are no ghosts because we foiled it. I have to wonder who really is behind this because Skulker seems too...stupid for this. He would need a leader like he did when we were younger."

"Vlad," all three breathed. That had been the person to help in the past, the one that had used the techno ghost as his minion.

"Why would Vlad do that though?" The older Danny looked at the younger Sam in question. "Pariah wanted him dead for trying to steal his power." The Goth looked thoughtful, her eyes falling back on the castle. He was right. What would Vlad have to gain from this situation. As they all sat there a small form left the castle, the shadow just going around back before disappearing from sight. Sam sighed, her thoughts going in circles just like the other three that were with her. None of them could think of beneficial for Vlad if Pariah was freed.

"Maybe it was so he could take of Danny," the older Sam supplied.

"But then he would kill Vlad too," future Danny stated. Then something seemed to strike him. "Unless he was the one to benefit, but never actually showed his face."

"No, I think Vlad was behind it, but I think his plan fell through," Sam said. She remembered the older male and his hideout. He had thought it through, but his hideout had been his backup in case his plan failed. "His home has an underground place and is made to look like it is gone. He thought this through before doing it."

"He only had a lab the last time I was in his house," both Danny's stated. Sam nodded.

"I think he thought he could take down Pariah with the help of some device or maybe the ghosts, but something backfired...or just didn't happen the way he thought it would." Now that was a thought. Could it be that Vlad had gotten the ghosts to fight the great Pariah, but then they failed to hold up their end of the bargain? Ghosts in the Zone were never known to be faithful, usually easily swayed with pain or other trinkets. At that moment Sam felt the hair on her neck go stiff, a chill go up her spine just seconds before she felt a cold touch on her legs.

A scream left her lips as her body was pulled through the bottom of the ship, the pair of Dannys watching in shock as the older Goth leapt forward in attempt to grasp her hands. Unfortunately the ghost holding her had made her intangible so there was nothing but a shadow to grasp at, something seen, but unable to grasp.

"Danny!" she managed to scream out, the older halfa pulling the other Goth into his arms as the trio left the ship to follow the ghost that rushed toward the castle as if the hounds of Hell were at his heels. In some way it was true, since both halfas were damned and determined to take him down, and kill him if the mood struck. Again, Fate was against them as that ghost was fast, his orders clear as he disappeared into the darkness with only Sam's screams to fill the Zone.

As they entered the castle the sound of the gate came crashing around them, the whole place shaking with the force of it. Before them appeared a room full of doors. There were doors on the floor and on the ceiling as well as doors on all three walls before them. How would they find the Goth now? And would they find her in time to save her from whatever the ghosts wanted her for?


	11. Chapter 11

Sam struggled against her captors, her struggles almost useless because as much as she had been working out it was a moot point against ghosts who were little more than souls. She had learned during her battles with Skulker, Ember, and others that they couldn't build up bodies, not really. They could age and change like human did, but that was it. She struggled now to see where she was being taken, the walls a solid form to the ghosts pulling her along so even though she could go through the barriers they were forced to take her down a dark path. She struggled again, though her captor seemed to be getting irritated, his grunts vibrating against her small form.

"Stay still," he hissed, his breath hot against her ear, the smell of his rotting breath making her gag. She held in the vomit that threatened to spill out, her eyes staying watchful. She had to remember the way she was going, because when given the chance she would fight and run. That seemed to be the right idea.

'I am sure they are coming, but how will they know which way to go?' She had seen all the doors and knew that even though the halfa had been in the castle before that she hadn't remembered him taking of those doors. No, it had been easy to find the sword, the one walkway boobytrapped, but nothing like the many ways she saw now. Again she began to struggle, but her movement stopped as she heard the sound of footsteps behind them, the sound of boots making her heart leap. Danny wore boots and so did her older self, but something told her this was Danny...which one, she wasn't sure at that moment. The ghosts taking her down the hall heard the sound moments later and the one that held her bit out instructions to the others.

As the others set off to fight off the fighters her captor continued on quickly, his footsteps echoing around him as he disappeared into the shadows. What he didn't witness was the fact that when the other ghosts made it closer to the sound of the shoes they found no one there. It was empty, the hallway small enough that there was no way for them to miss the intruders and yet there was no one there. As her captor turned a corner to find the door he was looking for another shadow loomed behind him.

Turning the knob he rushed into the room, the door slamming violently behind him, a lock sounding as the ghost let out a sigh of relief only to become stiff as the male sitting far back in the large dark room growled. It seemed to Sam that the room grew colder, the air around her choking her as she felt her skin break out in goosebumps and yet the spirit that she felt in the room was so familiar that she felt herself growing angry. Her captor moved quick and yet he seemed to hesitate as he moved closer to the cold in the room and that's when she found herself tossed onto the ground before a familiar sarcophagus. She didn't have to ask who was in that forbidden confinement and while she felt fear at the remembrance of the tyrant housed in the sarcophagus she also knew he was still in there...not freed yet.

"Ah, so you know what is to happen?" came a soft voice from behind the large container. Sam looked around the large item, her amethyst eyes narrowing as a pair of red eyes glittered back at her. Before anyone could move though the area behind them, next to the door they had used to enter the room shifted to reveal two halfas and an older version of the woman sitting before the sarcophagus. She smirked at the appearance of Danny, his name a whisper off her lavender tinted lips.

"Ah, so you have found your way in here," came a cold voice as a shadow moved to the side of the container, his form tall and slender in a familiar way. "I was hoping to be done with you with this single act, but seeing as you all know what is to happen I guess I am left to take out the trash myself." The form was quick, his form flashing behind the pair of halfas and managing to thrust them in two directions, their forms hitting the wall as the enemy grabbed the older Goth, her hands flailing to force him to release her. It was futile as she was tossed next to the other Sam...or at least where the younger Goth had been. The male who had thrown her looked down in bewilderment, his red eyes narrowing drastically.

"Looking for someone?" the older one asked, her eyes glittering in pleasure that the other one had managed to get away, though she herself had no idea how she had done it. She wanted to look around, but knew that if she did that she could give the other girl away so she remained sitting. Behind her the pair of males had gotten up and were heading toward villain before her. He didn't even blink as his aura rose up, but unfortunately for him at that moment the sarcophagus opened up, the male in the tomb sitting ominously behind Sam. As the pair of halfas fell back, the man before them became stiff, his red eyes going wide at the appearance of the one person he had never thought he would see again.

"You again?" the ghost whispered in confusion, his own green eyes narrowing. He remembered Vlad, a good thing for them and a bad thing for the ghost/human. The halfas looked concerned at the fact that Sam, the older Goth, sat before him, but as he never stopped looking at his former adversary they believed it all to be okay. Not that him being free was a good thing, but they were more concerned with the female being harmed. Vlad took a step back, his red eyes changing to green in fear as he moved to distance himself from the King of the Ghost Zone. The other ghosts in the room moved back as well. Danny and Sam knew of their aversion to the ghost King and weren't sure whether to step forward and help in the fight to take him down or to allow him his revenge against the fruit loop.

It was done rather quickly, the King of the ghosts moving to take down Vlad, Sam all but forgotten as he tore the male before him into pieces. It wasn't a pretty sight, the blood covering the ground green and red while clothing was shredded. He was soon a dead body, his form prone as it lay on the ground, but it wasn't over as Pariah looked to the pair of halfas before him, his green eyes flashing with interest.

"Ah," he said in a soft voice. Dannys' brows raised in question. He seemed more calm than during the time before, his green eyes watching them with interest and yet they could see him calculating his chances. He remembered the time before, the power that Danny had had with the suit. Was he thinking that without the suit Danny wasn't as powerful? "There are two of you and yet," he looked now to the woman behind him. "There is only one of the woman that had been with you. What of the dark skinned male?" Danny almost fell over, both of them shocked at the tone the male before them used. He wasn't wrecking havoc, not at all terrifying as he had been before. What was going on here? Before they could question it though a blast came between them, the large white blast knocking Pariah back. His green eyes went wide, but before he could react the older Sam jumped into place, her fingers reaching out to touch the place which had held him, her hands shoving the door closed as he landed in the sarcophagus.

What happened next surprised them all. All eyes turned to find Sam, the small Goth holding what looked to be the bazooka that Jack and Maddie Fenton had created only to notice a few modifications to the device. She looked proud of herself, but all eyes again turned to find that the place they had re-imprisoned the King of all ghosts was shaking.

"What the fuck is wrong?" the young Goth inquired as she moved to join the group. It was as if he was still trying to escape, the large box shaking with the anger of the male inside it.

"I have a bad feeling," the younger Danny confided. The older Danny was the one to give them hope.

"He doesn't have either of his items so there is no way he can escape." All of them nodded in agreement until a few slices came from in the box, marks of the blades appearing on the outside of the only item to hold the creature.

"Fuck," all of them muttered. This was not good.


	12. Chapter 12

The foursome took a step back in shock as more holes appeared in the containment unit. Chaos was unfolding before them as the monster that had frightened the Zone to the point of emptying it began to burst forth, but what happened in those seconds changed it all. The future Danny turned to Sam, the one from the present and then he looked to the one that was his, the older Goth already reaching for him, her amethyst eyes worried. He made a grab for her and with a nod to his younger half he flew back, the younger Danny snatching his Sam too just seconds before the sarcophagus blew up, the unknown material clattering around them as the ghost fighters were pushed outward and into walls.

With a oomph escaping their lips the pairs each hit the ground, smoke billowing outward as a shadow appeared in the smoke. The young Goth was still holding onto her weapon, though now she lay unconscious in Danny's arms, the weapon laying across her chest. The young male was conscious enough to know that she was hurt and to see the large shadow walking toward them, but his body refused to work with him in his futile attempts to move.

"Sam," he whispered, his voice soft in attempt not to be heard by Pariah as his green eyes flickered in the smoke that was now clearing. When she didn't answer him he became frantic, her small body still in his arms. Was she alive? Had he been unable to save her? As tears welled up in his eyes a blast came out from the clearing darkness, the streak hitting something to his left. He glanced to his left to see that the older pair of ghost fighters were gone, the spot where they had landed empty. Had the villain before them blasted them? Were they dead? Looking back at the evil male walking toward them he felt the anger in him rise, his body glowing with ecto energy. This monster had been hard to take down the time before, but he had never really done the damage he had wrought this time.

The future had been damaged by him, his family dead...his mother, his father, and his sister...all gone because of this monster. No, wait, not all of them had died because of just him. Vlad had released this thing to do it, thinking his mighty powers could control him like he had attempted to control Vortex, the ghost of nature. Both times he had failed and both times it had cost Danny. Not this time. As the anger flowed out Danny stood, his arms moving around his friend, the love of his life. He placed her against the wall, his energy making her face glow a light green, his scowl softening as he stood over her. Leaning forward he gave her a kiss on the lips, the warmth of them comforting him in the fact that she was still alive.

Turning back to the villain behind him he lunged, the opponent took off guard by the sudden attack failed to move in time. Pariah was knocked back, his bulky body falling back onto the ground. The halfa on top of him took that time to strike him with several blows, all of them backed with ecto power that glowed in his fist. It wasn't long before the monster he was fighting came back with a few good hits of his own, but Danny was pissed, his mind on the fact that his family was going to die if he didn't do this and that Sam would be left alone while the world around her collapsed. He couldn't allow that to happen to her and to his loved ones. With every punch he struck against the ghost he felt better, the anguish on the Ghost King's face alerting him to the fact that he was making an impact against him. That his punches were damaging someone who had been so powerful.

"How about I take you down a notch," Pariah suddenly muttered, his eyes glittering with vengeance even as green blood dripped from his mouth. Danny wasn't sure what he was talking about, but in that next moment he found out what the monster was talking about as he was knocked back and Pariah took a shot at something behind him. The halfa's first thought was for Sam's safety, her form the only thing behind him. Turning quickly he was shocked to see that she wasn't there, the blast striking the wall, rocks crumbling from the blast. It even seemed that he was shocked, his mouth falling open.

Danny took that moment to rush him again, the energy in his fists glowing even more powerful. As he thrust the monster back he was shocked as Pariah stopped midair, as if held by strings, his form convulsing. That's when he realized that there was someone hitting him from behind, a green line of ecto goo hitting him from his backside. Without stopping his own stream of energy he looked across from him to find Sam, the small woman blasting the monster with her weapon, her form looking a bit worn out, but strong as she held her weapon strong. She looked over at him, a smile on her lavender painted lips before returning her concentration to the male that was slowly losing his battle with them.

With every second that they blasted him Danny wondered what they were going to do with him. His container was gone and there was no way that they could kill him, so what would they do with him? It seemed that Sam was thinking the same thing as she glanced back at him, her eyes telling him all that he needed to know. They were going to be able to weaken him, but they couldn't do this forever so that meant that before they both lost all their energy they had to find a way to take him down...

Just then it was like their prayers were answered, a cloaked figure appearing out of the corner of Danny's vision, but the halfa didn't recognize him so he wasn't sure that this guy or ghost was on his side. He looked like Lydia, the ghost that had been Freakshow's loyal friend to the end, though the cloaked figure before him was too tall to be her. Suddenly another figure emerged from the darkness and another until there were six of them, all of their hooded faces looking to the fallen king as his body began to still, the power of their combined blasts making him weak. The six figures walked forward, their robes moving with them, the sound of the cloaks silent with the sound of their powers hitting the monster. They separated, three on one side and three on the other, a circle forming around him as the pair of ghost fighters watched. Sam suddenly stumbled, her form flinching, the gun almost falling from her fingers.

Danny wanted to go to her, but as she shook her head, her stance stiffening again as she leveled the gun back to where it was hitting Pariah on the back he nodded. She was holding it together so that they could get rid of this menace, but just barely. The cloaked figures held up their hands, a lime green light coming out of their glowing boney fingers. It struck the former King, his body jerking with the impact, but never moving. One of the figures looked to Danny and the halfa knew that they no longer needed his or Sam's assistance so he pulled back, the Goth following suit after he did. He rushed to her side just seconds later before the Goth could fall, her small form going limp. She smiled at him, her eyes half lidded.

"Thanks," she whispered. "Wasn't sure how much longer I could do that." Danny pulled her close, his arms wrapping tightly around her as the figures before them began to chant, the sound of their joined voices echoing around them. Underneath the hovering monster a box appeared, one similar to his previous sarcophagus. As their chanting grew louder Pariah's body began to lower until it was in the box, the lid shutting with a loud bang. The group didn't say another word as they picked up said box and began to leave, the pair of ghost fighters watching silently. Danny looked at Sam and with a slight chuckle shifted her so that she was laying more comfortable in his arms before heading back out of the castle that had housed the King of Ghosts.

As they flew off toward the portal Danny looked back and a thought occurred to him.

"Just think that if you hadn't gone looking on the other side," he whispered as he turned his green gaze back at her. "We would never have known about this..." He left off what would have been...what they both knew...

"But we did and now we will never have to experience that." Leaning forward Danny placed a kiss on Sam's lips, her gasp of shock almost making him pull back until she wrapped her arms around his neck, her response immediate. When they pulled back for air they found themselves just feet from the portal door.

"I love you, Sam," the halfa said. Sam smiled at him.

"I love you too," she said just seconds before the door opened to reveal all their friends and family. "Time to start our new future." Smiling they headed into the Fenton lab, the door closing on the Ghost Zone and all that had happened that day.


End file.
